The New Spirit of The Sun
by Cybu
Summary: Find out what happens when the Sun Spirit is in danger, and tragedy ensues. Inspired by Sun Asami. R and R. Enjoy : . One Shot.


The New Spirit of The Sun

"No!" Korra screamed in a voice that was not her own, a rather unearthly wail came out that chilled the bones of all her friends.

Tenzin squeezed Korra's arm and asked urgently, "What's going on, can you hear me?"

"I didn't know that the Avatar could talk while in the spirit world," Mako was muttering, while Asami was clutching on to his arm, and Bolin holding on to hers, all of them paler than usual.

"They can't. Something must be going horribly wrong in the spirit world," Tenzin said in such a hoarse voice that the others lost their confidence. "Pema, go get the herbs, and make sure the children are still in baed." A frightened and heavily pregnant Pema obediently went off, as fast as she could manage, cradling her stomach.

"Will she be alright?" Bolin asked fearfully, fearing for the life of the girl he loved.

"I-I have no idea," Tenzin admitted. "Unless we know what's happening there, I can't. What had exactly happened young man? I'm afraid I wasn't listening," he addressed Mako.

Asami and Bolin looked at him, and he was staring at the floor, trying not to slip about, what happened, "Korra and I were... discussing something, and in the middle of her sentence her eyes started glowing, and I looked around to see if there was some danger. Nothing, and then she, kind of collapsed, and well it was something I've never heard of before."

"There must be some spiritual danger. Something terribly wrong."

"Could it be Amon?" Asami wondered.

"Possibly," Tenzin said, and with that his mouth formed a tight line and he started making a brew once Pema brought back materials. Earthly materials that he desperately hoped could help whatever was going on in the spirit world. As Mako was lighting the fire for the brew.

They screamed as Korra's eyes turned red, a deep crimson, blood-red color, that made it look her eyes look gory beyond anyone's bloodiest nightmares.

_ "Where am I? I must be in the spirit world," Korra mused as she looked around. "Why am I here? I was just arguing with Mako about," Korra blushed, and shook her head. "I guess I have bigger things to worry about. Why am I here? Maybe I'll get to talk to Aang!"_

_ "No. It appears you'll have to talk to me," said a sneer voice that made her insides shrivel up._

_ "No," she whispered. _

"_Yes, unfortunate that I'll have to deal with a nuisance like you, but then again, I can show you once again, how much better I am than you."_

_ "Hell no," Korra snarled._

_ "Defy me if you want, Avatar. See what I will do today."_

_ "Why are you here Amon?" Korra demanded._

_ "I suppose I will tell you. To destroy the spirit of the sun."_

_ "Excuse me? Why?" Korra jumped._

_ "To take revenge. Firebending has ruined my life. But I will take away that ability, and no one will be able to harness that atrocity."_

_ "What, your story wasn't a hoax?"_

_ "I don't have to answer to you."_

_ "Well fine. Are you stupid? Do you know nothing about balance? Scratch that, you don't. You know nothing, what with you trying to destroy all bending-"_

_ "I'm creating balance! Don't you understand! If there is no bending then everyone will be equal!"_

_ "Well you-you don't get it! Each person has something special, for many it is bending. But you won't get it."_

_ "Neither do you."_

_ "So I will stop you."_

_ "I invite you to try. However, in the moment I am in pursuit of the elusive sun spirit. So, good luck catching me."_

_ The chase began._

_ The two ran, and flew through the spirit world as Amon found his goal._

_ And an epic battle ensued. There was just one problem. Korra didn't have her bending, and she lacked perfection at hand to hand combat._

_ At her weakest moment, the sun spirit came to her aid and went inside of her. Amon slit Korra's throat, and she began bleeding profusely, and cried out a no, the sun's spirit with her voice. She wondered why the sun spirit even had helped her, being that she was born of the water tribe. Perhaps because she was born with a spirit born of the sun's. However that spirit was going to die soon, and as she lay crumpled, she didn't know what to do, and cried as Amon walked away with obvious delight and malice._

They all clutched at Korra's arm screaming. Only Tenzin was frozen in fear, for once in his life, completely lost. He had not a clue as to how to help.

Drops of blood were running down her face, and she was crying, all while still in the spirit world.

"The spirits must be helping her communicate with us? But what's going on?" Tenzin finally murmured. He looked at the teenagers, and noticed that they were all crying, mostly Mako.

"Help," came a whimper out of Korra's mouth, in what was a borrowed voice. "Sun... dying..."

"Just like with Yue..." Tenzin whispered as he understood. His father had told him this story when they named Yue Bay.

"Sorry?" Asami asked.

"She was a princess, who gave up her life for the moon spirit, when Admiral Zhao killed it. And Amon seems to have done this with the sun spirit. We need another sacrifice. Amon has either made a very foolish move or is planning something beyond evil."

"I'll do it," Asami volunteered, with a determination in her voice that wasn't in her voice. "And I'll try to save her too." She said, as she gave Mako and Bolin a quick but emotionally packed embraced.

"Asami, me and Korra-" Mako started to say.

"I know. I heard."

"I'm sorry. You don't have to do this."

"But I do. There's no one else right now."

"I'm a firebender. I can," Mako said fiercely.

"Listen to me," she told Mako and held his head in her hands. "You can't. Not because you're incapable, but Korra would be crushed. She wouldn't return. And we need her. The world needs you _both_. Maybe there was another reason that I hit you with my moped, and this is why. We weren't meant to be. Now let me go, before they die. I won't tell you that I love you, I won't burden you with that. But I care for you deeply. Goodbye," she said with a tone of finality and touched Korra's palm, and Asami's eyes glowed too.

_ "As-Asami?" Korra asked, not sure if she should be relieved. "Wh-wh-why are you-you here?" she stuttered, trying to form sentences as the life was bleeding out of her spiritual and possibly physical form._

_ "Sh, Korra. Hush. I'm here to help. I'll be the sun spirit."_

_ "How?"_

_ "Where is the spirit?"_

_ "In-inside me." At this, Asami touched Korra' s heart, and Korra's eyes widened as she saw Asami fade. As Korra started to feel her strength come back she murmured, "Sorry."_

_ "It's fine. Don't worry about it," Asami smiled at her weakly, as her earthly spirit was draining into the sun. _

_ "You really are nice Asami. I can see why Mako likes you."_

_ "He likes you more. He loves you," Asami whispered, and she became the sun spirit and went into the sky. SImultaneously, Korra returned to the real world._

Korra woke with a jerk, and noticed that she was being clutched on to by Bolin and Mako, who were crying.

"Korra!" they all cried, she gave them hugs, and stayed on Mako's shoulder. then noticed something.

"Why are we all covered in blood?"

"It was the scariest thing ever, your eyes were pouring blood, and then Asami disappeared," Bolin said, while bawling.

"I know. She saved us all."

"Yes, she has," Tenzin agreed. He gave Korra a hug.

After quite a long time, and after their tears ran out Mako asked her, "What happened?"

"Amon."


End file.
